The present invention relates to an automatic photographing device for a video camera.
A conventional video camera, unlike a still camera, is not provided with a timer. Accordingly, it is substantially impossible for the photographer to leave the camera and get into the picture photographed by the video camera. This difficulty may be eliminated by employment of a remote control device. However, that approach is not popularly employed because it requires additional parts, for instance, a remote control cable. Further, setting of the remote control device is rather troublesome.